Liv and Maddie
Liv and Maddie (Liv and Maddie: Cali Style for the final season) was an American sitcom on Disney Channel which premiered back in Summer 2013. The show was created by John D. Beck and Ron Hart, produced by It's a Laugh Productions and stars Dove Cameron playing two identical twins, Liv and Maddie Rooney. The series began production in April for a Fall 2013 premiere, although the show premiered on July 19, 2013. The series ended on March 24, 2017, after four successful seasons. Plot Actress Liv Rooney has just come home to Stevens Point, Wisconsin after a four-year stint in Hollywood filming a popular television program called Sing It Loud!, which has just finished its run, to the open arms of her parents, brothers, and twin sister, Maddie. The pair had hoped to resume their relationship from before Liv left, but instead have grown into opposing personalities with different interests. Liv has become very girly and enjoys any time someone mentions her former career, whereas Maddie has become a tomboy perfecting her basketball skills and is the captain of her basketball team. They have two brothers: the typical awkward teen, and Parker, a confident and clever child. Rounding out the Rooney clan is their mother Karen, the school psychologist (later Vice Principal), and their father Pete , Maddie's basketball coach, both of whom are anxious to now care for all their children under one roof. Characters Main Characters= *''' Dove Cameron''' as Olivia "Liv" Rooney: One of the twins in the series. She has recently made it back home from her show, Sing It Loud! She can dance, act, and sing. She is just trying to adjust back to a normal life. She is very perky and loves to shop. She had a long distance with Miller White, but they broke it off. (Skate-A-Rooney) She is also very smart unlike the character she played in her show on her show, Stephanie Einstein. * Dove Cameron as''' Madison "Maddie" Rooney': The other twin of the series. She is very athletic and managed to become captain of the girl's basketball team. She loves to win and unlike her twin, hates the mall. Maddie has a crush on the boys' basketball team captain, Diggie, who is shown to have the same feelings. Maddie loves to volunteer at the senior center and help the senior citizens exercise. She also has a best friend named Willow who is also on the basketball team. *' Joey Bragg''' as Joey Rooney: Joey is oldest little brother, but he doesn't trail far behind in age with Liv and Maddie. He is a freshman at Ridgewood High School (Liv and Maddie are 10th graders) He is lovable geek who is very awkward at times but can get the job done. His best friend is Skippy and they both share a love for skateboarding. Joey has a great sibling bond with each of his sisters and a unique one with the youngest in the family, Parker. Willow seems to have a major crush on Joey, but he doesn't return the feelings *''' Tenzing Norgay Trainor as '''Parker Rooney: Parker is the youngest of the family at age 10. He loves pranking people, escpically his older brother, Joey. He is into karate and seems to be very good at it. He is always coming up with new ideas like "Parker Glue", which most end badly. He a unique bond with Joey and special bond with each of his sisters, Liv and Maddie. *''' Kali Rocha''' as Karen Rooney: Karen is the mother to all the Rooney children and the wife of Pete Rooney. She is also the psychologist for Ridgewood High, the school Liv, Maddie, and Joey attend. She is very dedicated to her job and tries to use the same methods at home. Karen has a tendance to attach to things. (Maddie calls her a hoarder.) She is also afraid of clowns *''' Benjamin King''' as Pete Rooney: Pete is the father of all the Rooney children and the husband of Karen Rooney. He is the school's basketball coach and coaches Maddie's team. He loves competition and is always wanting to win, like Maddie. He support Liv's dreams but doesnt excatly understand what she says half the time. He can be an overprotective dad when it comes to boys. |-|Recurring= *''' Ryan McCartan''' as Diggie: s Maddie's main love interest. Diggie is the captain of the boy's basketball team of Ridgewood High School, and is perceived as confident and strong. Diggie affectionately calls Maddie simply as "Rooney", although in "Twin-A-Rooney", he calls her "Rooney classic" to distinguish her from Liv. In "Move-A-Rooney", Diggie finally expresses his feelings toward Maddie after she tells him they are moving. Diggie is also seen as a mentor for Joey when it comes to anything related to being "cool". Diggie was also the manager of the local frozen yogurt shop. In Season 2, he left Wisconsin to go to the nation of "Tundrabania" after Maddie broke her knee. In "Gift-A-Rooney", he makes his first physical appearance since Season 1 for his and Maddie's "meet-a-versary", courtesy of Liv. In "Flugelball-A-Rooney", he returns from Tundrabania only to break up with Maddie after he thinks she does not support his decision to go to Australia. *'Willow' (Jessica Marie Garcia) is a teammate and best friend of Maddie's. She plays center, and often exclaims that she "doesn't go down!" She and Maddie share a special high-five. Willow's only weakness is her overwhelming crush on Joey, as seen in "Slump-A-Rooney", when she misdirects a love note to be from him. *'Stains' (Bridget Shergalis) is a teammate and friend of Maddie's. She is a petite girl with a hearty appetite. She gets her name because her clothing gets inadvertently dirty in each episode she appears in. She has a recurring tendency to rub the side of her nose with her thumb whenever she gets involved in a scheme, as seen in "Team-A-Rooney" when the team rallies against Principal Fickman, in "Sweet 16-A-Rooney", when she helps plan a surprise party for Maddie, and "Shoe-A-Rooney", when she has to take over for Maddie in a game because Maddie was too busy obsessing with her new shoes. She also has a habit of ending each sentence with "man". This habit includes when referring to Maddie and her other teammates. *'Artie' (Jimmy Bellinger) is a classmate and proclaimed nemesis of Joey's. Although the pair have worked together before (as seen in "Brain-A-Rooney" and "BFF-a-Rooney"), they are often competitive in proving who is smarter than the other, with Joey usually falling short. In "Moms-A-Rooney", it is revealed that Artie has a crush on Joey's famous sister, Liv. He is also a sci-fi fanatic, showing up at a promotional event for Space Werewolves. In "BFF-a-Rooney", his last name was revealed to be Smalls. *'Ocean' (Cozi Zuehlsdorff) is Liv's first friend from school who first appeared in "Steal-A-Rooney". In the episode, Maddie organized for Ocean to befriend Liv since Liv felt that people only liked her because she is famous. Later, Liv realizes that the whole friendship was a set up by Maddie and she gets temporarily upset. But after sometime, she realizes that Ocean likes her genuinely and they become good friends. Ocean is of a bohemian-style family, lives on a sunflower farm, and has limited use of technology, thus not knowing of Liv's former television career before befriending her. Ocean loves the environment, school, and learning. She and Liv take a German language course together. *'Evan' (Carter Hastings) is one of Parker's "dojo buddies", and presumably one of his best friend. Evan is an underhandedly polite child, whose mother (an unseen character) is perceived as mildly overprotective. A year younger than Parker, the pair tend to get into difficult situations with Parker often protecting Evan, as seen in "Slump-A-Rooney" when Parker helps Evan stand up to his mother. Evan also helped Karen "reprogram Parker" in "Shoe-A-Rooney" when Parker tried to avoid having to do chores by pretending to be incapable. *'Reggie' (Herbie Jackson) is one of Parker's best friends. He takes karate classes with Parker and Evan. *'Principal Fickman' (Larry Miller) is the principal of Ridgewood High. He is close to his mother and somewhat stern when it comes to school related matters, as seen in "Team-A-Rooney" when he had cut the girl's basketball team's budget. *'Johnny Nimbus' (Kurt Long) is the local television weatherman who is often selected to host various events around town. Episodes Songs The series features many songs that usually sung by Dove Cameron, acting as Liv Rooney. Trivia *Dove Cameron plays both Liv & Maddie. *The series premiere had more views than the Shake It Up premiere. *Dove (Liv & Maddie) and Ryan (Diggie) are dating in real life. *Liv and Maddie started airing on July 19, 2013 *This is currently the only show ever on Disney Channel to have the lead portray two characters throughout the whole series *This is the second series on Disney to be focused on twins. The first was The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and the spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck. *The cast filmed the final episode of the series on June 27, 2016 *Like Hannah Montana had Hannah Montana Forever as a new tittle for the fourth season, Liv and Maddie changes their title to Liv and Maddie: Cali Style. *The series ended on March 24, 2017. *In September 2016, Liv and Maddie rebranded as Liv and Maddie: Volvo has a collaboration with Volvo Cars. *The orginal title was Bits and Pieces and also had a completely different concept, which had nothing to do with twins. Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2013 premieres Category:Shows with wikis Category:Current Disney Shows Category:Dove Cameron Category:Liv And Maddie Category:2013 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows